


Data approached him one day and discussed the emergency transport beacon

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Hugging, Foreshadowing, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s06e01 Time's Arrow Part 2, flashback? sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Geordi set up the field then nodded back toward Data, Data turned away, then Geordi watched him run. And he looked back to the moment all those years ago when he made a strange but quite logical request.
Relationships: Data & Geordi La Forge, Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Data approached him one day and discussed the emergency transport beacon

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write a reply to this post ---> https://ensignro.tumblr.com/post/190092981478/thinkin-about-geordi-building-an-emergency
> 
> And it became a fic instead of just one to two lines of the conversation.

“Say, Data, what brings you here?” Geordi looked up toward Data as the other officer went off shift.

Data came to a halt by Geordi’s side.

“I need a emergency transport beacon to be considered for future construction.” Data said.

Geordi lifted his attention up from the console.

“For what purpose?” Geordi leaned against it looking in concern toward the android.

“I have done the necessary analysis and come to a conclusion; I will not outlive you.” Data said. “You will outlive me.”

“Why?” Geordi asked.

“It comes to my attention given the trouble that Captain Picard gets into for the sake of others that he will be held in a tight corner. As captain of the ship, he is significantly important to the continuation of the command staff. It have also computed the chances of that happening as ninety-five percent chance of happening. As chief of engineering, you are least likely to be with us.”

“Data. What is our chance?”

“There is a fifty-five percent chance of you being there with me and the captain. In that situation, there is little to no chance of needing a emergency beam out as there will be chief of security Worf with us.”

“Okay.” Geordi nodded. “So, you are going with the majority on this one.”

“Affirmative.” Data said.

Geordi paused.

“We are not at that level of technology,” Geordi reminded.

“ _Yet._ ” Data said.

“But, I will have it on the backburner until the technology for it becomes available, Data.”

“And you will be there to help me return for the captain.” Data paused. “Are you okay with that?”

Geordi turned his head aside, thinking it over for a moment then smiled turning his attention upon Data. 

“You’re my best friend, Data.” Geordi put his hands on the side of Data’s shoulders. “I am willing to help you all the way.”

“My records indicate this would be a precise moment for a hug, Geordi.” Data said. “Do you want one?”

His smile widened.

“I would.” Geordi said.

Data hugged Geordi and it was quiet at engineering. It was soft and long hug. Geordi closed his eyes behind his visor and clenched on the back of Data’s uniform. He knew the day could come at any moment on a away mission. Lose his best friend, his admirer, his partner--forever.

Someone he got along better with than any organic person and have a real relationship with. Someone, who could never be replaced. Geordi cried a little, silently, trapping then sealing the prized moment in his memory to look back fondly. They were like that for several minutes at the engineering deck in the hug. Geordi was the first to end the hug stepping back with a sigh.

“Do you feel better?”

“A lot.”

“Are you still up for the Sherlock Holmes Vampire holodeck adventure for tonight?”

Geordi raised his brows.

“Where did you get _that_ holoprogram from?” Geordi asked.

“Commander Riker and Lieutenant Worf.” Data said. “They insisted it is entirely unique. And with ‘Generally refreshing, organic, subverting tropes mysteries’ according to Commander Riker.”

“That would be a nice way of spicing things up, Data.” Geordi laughed then pat on his shoulder. “I am still up for it.”

Data nodded then turned from him and walked away. _Nothing lasted forever._

**The End.**


End file.
